Goodnight
by Leni J.M. Vicus
Summary: Seifer's thinking about his last words shared with Zell while sitting next to the blonde's bed. Shounen-Ai SeiferZell :: One-shot


I do not own what's not mine and since that means I don't even own my computer I don't own FfVIII either !! Okies ??   
  
  
  
Goodnight  
  
Seifer looked at the small blonde that lay sound asleep on his bed. He leaned further back in the chair and let a sigh escape from his lips. "My little one," He whispered softly. "How long has it been."   
  
The blonde thought of the last day Zell and him had been together all though he did not want to remember. The last words they had spoken were deffinitly not happy ones. He had hurt Zell that day, Seifer knew that but there had been no other choice. His dream had been more important then his love...  
  
^^Flashback^^  
  
Seifer waited for his younger lover to arrive. He sat on his bed, thinking of a way to tell Zell that they couldn't be together any longer.   
  
The door opend and revealed a bright smiling young blonde. He ran over to Seifer and hugged him until he noticed something was wrong. He pulled back slowly and looked at Seifer with a puzzled look. "Aren't you gald to see me?"   
  
"We need to talk," Seifer started and sat up. "we can't be together any longer." The blonde continued, looking past Zell because he was afraid to see the look on the young blonde's face.   
  
Zell frowned. "What?" He breathed, not sure if he had heard Seifer correctly because he could've sworn Seifer had just told him he wanted to break up.   
  
Seifer looked at him now. "Zell you heard me." He said, getting up.   
  
Zell felt himself be pushed out of the way but he didn't care. Different thoughts roamed through his mind but all them didn't seemed hard to grasp. "I think I heard wrong." The blonde sputtered out.   
  
Seifer Seifer was afraid to turn around and see the young boy sitting on the ground. He knew Zell all too well and it wouldn't take long for him to realise Seifer wasn't joking. "No you didn't." He murmered slowly, turning around.  
  
"You can't break up with me," Zell's voice trembled. "I love you."   
  
Seifer crossed his arms. "I know," He started. "But that doesn't change anything." Seifer continued slowly. He knew these words were hurting Zell but he was hurting too. He didn't want to say this but he had no other choice. Edea needed him more then Zell did. His dream was finally coming through, he couldn't let a unimportant love like this break it.   
  
"Yes it does, if we love each other we don't have to break up." Zell said feeling lost and hurt. He didn't know why Seifer was acting so strange, it was not like him to be like this.   
  
"Yeez Zell! Can't you understand," Seifer yelled. "We can't be together!"   
  
"But I love you!" Zell yelled back, tears pouring down his childisch face. "And you love me! Don't you?"   
  
Seifer looked at the ground and sighed. When he looked up again Zell had a questioning look in his tear-filled sky blue eyes. He wanted to tell Zell that he did love him but he couldn't. It would make things even harder.  
  
"Don't you?" Zell tried again, his lowerlip trembling slightly while he waited for Seifer to reply. "Seifer..." He whispered and a new tears poured down his face.   
  
Seifer turned around and walked away from the young blonde without looking back a single time. When the door slid down behind him Zell fell to his knees and pushed his tears away. Inside of him he felt something burn and he did not know if it was pain or hatred.  
  
^^End Flashback^^  
  
A single and unwanted tear slipped down Seifer's cheek. "I shouldn't have yelled at you," He said as he got up. "I shouldn't have done many thing...but it's to late now," The blonde said and walked over to the bed, kneeling down next to it. "They can't be undone." He said as he looked at the sleeping man.   
  
He tried to remember as much as he could, taking a couple of minute so he wouldn't forget. This would be his last time seeing Zell. After he left he would never see the blonde again, for the second time. But it was more difficult this time.   
  
"I still love you little one," He said and brushed his lips over Zell's ones softly, afraid to wake the younger one up. "Goodnight chickie." Seifer said while he got up and started to walk towards the door.   
  
And as the blonde closed the door behind him a different one opened his eyes. A tear slipped down Zell's face. The smell of Seifer still lingered around him as he placed a finger on his slightly parted lips. "Goodnight..."  
  
  
  
Please review !!!! You will be rewarded with a cookie ^.^  
  
I know it's very short and it might seem rushed because of the short-ness but it's not and I just wanted it out of my system before I started on something else ^.^  
  
And don't ask me how Seifer can be inside Garden. Seifer rocks so that's the reason *stucks out her tongue* Deal with it! ^.^ 


End file.
